


Don't Mention the 'F' Word

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Pet-Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal tails, Body insecurity, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Established boyfriends, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Only Applies to Pets, Owners!DaiSuga, Pet-Hybrids AU, Pets!IwaOi, Secondary Genders, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, bonded, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Hajime just wants to get Tooru to eat something. He was not prepared for the 'F' word to be thrown out there.Or Hajime reassuring his mate that he is absolutely perfect, even with the added baby weight.





	Don't Mention the 'F' Word

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Eat.” A heavily annoyed Hajime orders to the pouting pup next to him, gesturing to a plate of food resting on the table in front of  them where the two sat by each other.

“Don’t wanna.” Tooru easily refuses, crossing his arms over his chest and resting them lightly over the sizeable bump of his belly.

The alpha growls lightly to the response, showcasing his displeasure with it in the most non-threatening of ways. Hajime never spoke to his mate by scaring him with growls or using his alpha voice, finding it too brutish and cruel to try and manipulate his mate around with it. He much preferred trying to persuade him with logic and—in this case—unrelenting stubbornness when he was trying to get Tooru to do something that was good for him.

Unfortunately, his omega could be equally as stubborn in refusing.

Tooru pushes the plate away slightly, turning his nose away from it almost as if it made him sick, which was a lie considering that Tooru was already a month into his second trimester and his morning sickness had all but ended with it when he became further along. Hajime gives him a look that reiterated that fact, pulling the plate back to him.

“Eat.” He repeats and Tooru pouts even more.

“I’m not hungry.” He tries, giving Hajime his biggest, saddest eyes.

It makes the alpha flinch slightly, but he stays firm. “It’s lunchtime. You haven’t eaten since breakfast, not even the snack I gave to munch on earlier. Now eat.”

Hajime’s logic is flawless and Tooru finds himself pushing around the food on his plate with a fork, frowning even deeper. “Can I have something else instead?”

“You are not eating another salad again.” Hajime lectures, “Sugawara-san said that the vet wanted you to include these types of dishes into your diet more so that your body would grow and be able to support the pups when they get bigger.”

“You mean make me fatter…” The omega murmurs lowly, not intending for his mate to hear.

But Hajime was a skilled police dog, trained to track the furthest of scents and catch onto the quietest of sounds, which is why Tooru shouldn’t be so surprised—especially when he’s known this fact since he meet Hajime—when the alpha’s black ears twitch and turn at the sound and why Hajime was giving him another look.

“Is that what this is about? You think you’re fat?”

Tooru’s eyes widen briefly, before he’s back to sulking down at his plate again, pushing it around with obvious disdain. “I don’t ‘think’, I _know_ I am.”

And the silence of the room grows tense after that.

Hajime rubs the back of his head awkwardly, not needing his instinct to help him figure out he was a delicate situation he here.

He isn’t sure how to proceed though, so, as he typically did when he didn’t know what to do, he went with the first thing that comes to mind, “You do realize you’re pregnant right? That being fat goes along with being pregnant—”

The fork clattering against the plate and onto the floor startles Hajime to attention, ears shooting straight up and tail going rigid as he stares at his mate with an almost cautious expression. Tooru’s not looking up at him but nothings really changed in his demeanor besides the fact his ears kept flickering and it’s enough that Hajime begins to ease slightly, sort of in curiosity what his omega possibly be thinking about.

He figures that saying anything else wouldn’t help either of them, so  he does the next best thing in saving Tooru the trouble of bending down to get the fork that fell—

Only to drop it once more the second he catches the expression on his mate’s face.

Tooru with his pursed lips and ears suddenly flat to his head, eyes watering and squinting in an attempt to not let tears fall. When he notices his alpha’s staring, he finally looks back at him again, eyes big and leaking, showing a look of absolute betrayal.

“Y-you think I’m fat.” He sniffles, devastation obvious in the tone of his voice.

 “You _called me_ fat.” He accuses after, suddenly breaking into fit of heavy sobs, tears finally streaking down both cheeks, much to the alpha’s horror.

Hajime’s eyes fly open wide as he stares at the other pup in a state of absolute shock, not understanding at all how his mate could have arrived at this conclusion. His heart shatters the second Tooru’s fists pull up to hide his face, every hitch of breath and every sob leaking from the pregnant omega’s lips feeling like a swift punch to the gut.

He doesn’t give the thought to _how_ again when he has better things to be doing—taking care of his mate being the biggest one. He slides his chair back so he can reach for Tooru and comfortably pull him into his lap, letting his omega burry his dampened face into his chest, circling his arms around Hajime’s waist while the alpha threw one arm around him to keep him secure to him, taking his free hand to start scratching through his fur and over his ears in the way that Tooru always loves.

“M’sorry Tooru. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean it like that…”

He cranes his neck down—very uncomfortably, but worth it for Tooru’s comfort—so that he can start licking over wet streaks, trying to lap at and nuzzle his omega as much as he possibly can. He even begins to pepper him in those other kinds of kisses that his owners liked to use on each other a lot, anything to get his Tooru to stop crying.

“I think you are perfect, I think you’re beautiful, not fat, Tooru—I would never intentionally call you fat.”

More kisses, more cuddles, trying to lick away stray tears. “I love you so much, I’m so, so sorry I made you cry. Please don’t cry anymore…”

Tooru makes a sound against his chest, picking up his head enough so that his mate could have more access to his face which Hajime took very willingly, repeating the cycle of what he’d been doing before and also adding in a few soft kisses to Tooru’s bitten lips, mimicking what Daichi did to Sugawara-san when Daichi and Hajime arrived home from work.

He and Tooru had done it a few times before, not seeing the point when they could lick more affectionately with their tongues, but Tooru seems to enjoy the action now no less, going as far as bringing both arms that had been pressing against his chest so that they could wrap around his neck instead. It leaves Tooru’s expression open to him now, watery and vulnerable, and Hajime insistently goes back into trying to comfort him more, going as far as nosing his pink collar up so he could lick lovingly over the bond mark that partially hid behind it.

Tooru hums appreciatively as soon as he did, fingers moving so that they could start petting through Hajime’s coarse black hair and skim over his pointed-ears, letting out a few tiny yips when the alpha tried kissing at it with his lips too. With every pull away from Tooru’s skin, Hajime would whisper an _I’m sorry_ to him before pressing back down with his affections once again. He did it over and over until Tooru finally pushes back his head, holding his face firmly in his palm so he could bring his face in close for a sweet nuzzle.

“You can stop apologizing…I know you didn’t mean it like that on purpose. I got a bit too overemotional anyways—with all the hormones and stuff…” He trails off quietly, voice a little hoarse, face turning a soft shade of pink in embarrassment.

“S’not your fault.” Hajime makes sure to stress, mashing their foreheads together gently so Tooru’s view is only on him. “I should have worded my thoughts more carefully. It sounded shitty even to me.”

Tooru gives him a half-smile before glancing down to his stomach with a sigh, rubbing over the bump with tenderness. “Even if you had worded it better though, you aren’t wrong for what you said. I _am_ supposed to gain weight while pregnant—Kou-chan said it’s important for male omega’s especially because they aren’t as fully equipped to give birth as female omega’s are and the extra weight helps with that fact. We have five pups on the way too, which makes it doubly important…”

Another dishearten look and a sigh, “It makes perfect sense to me and I want to gain weight so that I can take good care of our pups, I really, really do—I just, somedays I just can’t bring myself to want to eat even though I _know_ I should. It makes me feel all big and gross…a-and I start feeling like I won’t be attractive to you or wanted if I’m too fat to move—”

Hajime aims another solid kiss to Tooru’s swollen lips, making sure to hold him close and move them together softly until both of them art short of breath.

“Stop that—I won’t even let you finish that sentence. Don’t you ever believe that for one second that you aren’t the most breath-taking thing to me in this entire world.”

The omega hitches a breath, staring at his alpha completely dazed as the other pup continues speaking, “There isn’t anything that could change about you that would make me ever want anyone else—I love _you,_ you are _mine_ and a bunch of weight could never even begin to change that fact.”

The alpha briefly stops to lick across both cheeks that have grown watery once again. “I don’t know if you’ll even believe it, but I _adore_ every single pound added to your body. It makes me so proud as an alpha knowing that I’ve protected and kept you fed enough that you can fully provide for our pups without any struggle. I wouldn’t even care if I had to start hunting for our food if it meant I could give you a full belly whenever you needed—just so I could make you and the litter grow. I want your belly to grow big with this litter, baby. I want to keep you safely tucked away in our bed so I can protect and feed you all the time. I don’t think you realize how much I only want to take care and love on you—pregnant or not. You are my mate Tooru, my one and only. I don’t want you to ever doubt that. Even if your body changes, even if you gain a bit of weight, I will always love every single thing about you.”

Tooru makes a noise, something akin to screeching without opening his mouth, floodgates spilling over once more, but Hajime knows he doesn’t have to worry about these because of the soft smile growing on his omega’s lips. Tooru puffs out a breath and shakes his head like he can’t believe what he’s just heard. He leans up high to nip at his alpha ear, making it twitch and him wince before Tooru’s lapping lovingly across his jaw, growling at him in a way that could only be considered affectionately.

“Stupid alpha,” He cries when he nuzzles back into the crook of his neck, “stupid alpha loving me so much…”

 Hajime lets out a big laugh in response. “I can’t help it, omega. I’m just so stupidly in love with you…”

Tooru makes that muffled shriek sound again and Hajime thinks he’s going to get bitten again for embarrassing his mate too much—Tooru never did handled sincerity well—but the blushing pup in his arms just lets out another soft cry and says, “Stupid alpha making me cry again with his stupid sweet words when he already knows I’m all hormonal and emotional…”

Hajime drags a hand through his soft brown curls.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He promises.

Tooru huffs out a watery laugh.

“I want lots of cuddles today.” He demands, pawing at his alpha’s shoulder. “Lots of cuddles and to watch that weird movie with those creepy grey creatures that Kou-chan put on the TV.”

Hajime scrunches his nose at the movie choice, but nods his head regardless. “Sure.”

The omega tilts his head back, giving his alpha a bright smile. He suddenly turns his head and gestures to the forgotten plate on the table, nodding towards it. “You also should warm that up for me and make me a second plate of it too while you’re at it—the pups and I are _starved._ ”

He rubs a hand across his round middle and it makes Hajime smile, eagerly nodding his approval.

“Anything for my princess.” He teases, giving his mate a happy squeeze.

Tooru’s lips tilt up into a smirk, as he flicks his head to the side, giving the other a pointed look.

“Excuse me, I am definitely a queen to you.”

Hajime suddenly stands, keeping Tooru secure in his hold as he loops one of his arms behind his back and the other under the bend in his knees, making the omega in his arms shout in surprise and quickly wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck, giving him a wild look.

“My one and only queen.” Hajime murmurs to him with a grin, giving the omega a kiss to the temple.

He watches the color burst across his mates cheeks, laughing when he stutters out, “W-where are you carrying me?!”

Hajime starts walking out of the dining room and towards their bedroom. “To our bed of course, you majesty. The only fitting place for a queen.”

“B-but the food?”

The alpha smiles, “I’m going to bring it to you after I tuck you in. I’m going to feed you after all.”

Tooru pouts at him, hitting his shoulder lightly. “I can feed myself…”

Hajime smiles even bigger. “Then I’ll rub your back while you eat then. I’ll put on that movie you want too.”

The omega puffs out a breath, “ _Stupid…”_

But he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face even if he tried.

 

 

Koushi gives his boyfriend a knowing look from where they were camped out behind one of the walls, just narrowly avoiding being spotted by their two pets.

“And this is why,” He starts playfully, when he knows the other two have left the room, “I don’t need to watch that sappy American movie channel anymore.”

Because Koushi had decided a long time ago that his greatest entertainment factor usually came from watching his and Daichi’s pets interact.

Daichi just nods his head approvingly.     

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to wait to post more to this series, but I got impatient LOL


End file.
